Russian Diner
by zuea
Summary: Alfred is stuck without food while it snows outside, a need for food drive him into the snow and to a unusual diner.


Alfred shivered as he walked though the town. It had snowed earlier that day and Alfred was thinking of just staying home but it turned out he didn't have any food at home. What would he do without his hamburgers? So he left his warm and toasty home, to go get some hamburgers.

He didn't want to take his car as it was much too icy on the road. He knew this because he had slipped as soon as he stepped outside his home and fell into the snow. He got covered in the snow and had to go back inside to warm up again as it was just too cold. He wanted to stay inside but his stomach wanted him to get food.

He shivered as he walked down the sidewalk. There was snow he was stepping in, and he was sure his legs were going to be frozen before he even got anywhere. Yet, he couldn't turn back now.

He got to a small dinner that wasn't closed due to the snow, and when he went inside it was warm. He still shivered as he looked for someone. He saw only one person.

The person was very tall and was wearing a scarf. The scarf was a pale pink, which looked faded from age. The clothes the person was wearing looked warm in the kind of snow that was outside.

Alfred took a moment of studying the man before he spoke "um… Hello?"

the other turned around and smiled. Alfred found it a creepy smile. Now he saw that the man had light violet eyes.

"Hello, I did not think anyone would be out" the man paused as if thinking "my name is Ivan, yours?"

"Alfred" He answered quickly; he didn't like the look Ivan was giving him. It was the look a cat gave a mouse when it was cornered.

"Alfred" Ivan about purred "I like your name."

Alfred shivered when Ivan said his name, and then though that he couldn't be as hungry as he thought. He was about to leave when Ivan was close to him.

"You came in because this is one of the few places open, and you want food Da?"

"Y-yeah" Alfred could stop the stutter in his voice; he was surprised at Ivan getting so close so quickly.

"Then you will sit, and I will get you what you want" Ivan said cheerfully "pick whatever spot you want."

Alfred nodded his head and picked one of the places to sit. He had his back to a wall so Ivan couldn't come from behind and it had a good side table, but not too big so Alfred could pick it up if he had to.

Ivan set down some water at the table he picked, and a menu.

"Here you go" He said much too cheerful, and smiling his creepy smile.

"… Thanks" Alfred muttered, avoiding looking at Ivan face. He looked over the menu and saw there was a hamburger on it. There were also a lot of other things that Alfred hadn't eaten before. He wondered what kind of diner this was. He hadn't really seen much of the name of the diner. He knew it was a diner though.

Ivan had just been hovering close to Alfred so he didn't have to wait.

"I have a hamburger" He said as he set the menu down

"do you want any kind of soup or salad with it?" Ivan questioned

"no thank you…" Alfred responded. He just wanted to get his food and get out of here.

"Very well…" Ivan said, with a tone that Alfred couldn't put to an emotion. 

Alfred tediously played with the spoon that was on the table. It wasn't that his food was taking long, but it was that he was easily bored. He didn't drink the water that Ivan had left as he didn't trust it. He watched Ivan whenever he showed up but Ivan didn't show up too much. Alfred guessed that Ivan must be cooking the food too.

In just a few minutes -though it felt like a half a hour to Alfred- Ivan cam out with his food and set it on the table.

"Here you go, enjoy." Ivan said, the same tone was in Ivan voice but Alfred didn't notice. Alfred started eating.

Ivan walked over to the door and locked it, he giggled softly. His eyes shining as he thought of the fun he would have.

Alfred finished the hamburger by the time Ivan come back over and was just eating the fries on the side. He gave Ivan a small smile; he didn't think that he was too bad now.

"Was it enjoyable?" Ivan asked as he came close

"yeah" Alfred said, and then added "may I have the bill now?"

"Da, you may" Ivan smiled even creepier "but" He moved closer to Alfred "it has snowed even more and I don't think it would be wise for you to go out in this weather."

Alfred thought as he listened to this information, he didn't want to go out in the snow again and if it had snowed more it would be even worse.

"I can let you stay here for the night." Ivan then said, as he watched Alfred think.

"That would be nice… thank you Ivan." Alfred said, smiling brighter than he had before.

"It's no problem" Ivan purred as he took Alfred empty plate back to the kitchen to clean it.

_

Alfred understood that Ivan had only one bed. Alfred didn't want to take the bed or sleep in it with Ivan so he stayed where he had eaten.

Though Ivan seem to have other ideas.

"You can not sleep there; it is okay for us to share the same bed." Ivan spoke calmly when he saw Alfred would not move.

"But it would be weird, we are both guys!" Alfred argued as he didn't want to be in bed with a guy right now.

"So? It will be warmer." Ivan argued back.

"I fine right here Ivan" Alfred said.

"I'm not giving you a choice Alfred." Ivan growled, getting annoyed by the blonde idiot. "We will sleep in the same bed, and you will not sleep there."

"Make me!" Alfred said, being childish.

"Fine I will." Ivan then got close and pulled Alfred from his spot. Alfred was a bit surprised that he was moved so fast. He was a heavy person and most people couldn't move him.

"H-hey…!" Alfred said as he struggled to get back in the same spot. Being muscular he would have got away, yet he tripped a bit of wood on the ground and landed on where he had been sitting. He also dragged Ivan with him.

Alfred blinked as he looked into Ivan's violet eyes. He found himself staring until Ivan giggled. Alfred blushed and looked away from Ivan.

"S-Shut up!" He said as he pouted.

"You're cuter than I thought Alfred" Ivan purred into his ear as he lightly stroked his sides.

Alfred shuddered at the touch and asked nervously "w-what are you doing?"

"I am just getting you into the mood, though I thought the bed would be nicer than here" Ivan stated calmly, as if it was easy to tell.

"What!" Alfred about screamed "I'm not going to 'get in the mood' with you!"

"Ah, but you are Alfred." Ivan said as he held down Alfred's arms and pecked his neck. "Don't worry, you will enjoy this as much as I will."

Alfred shivered when felt the kiss to his neck, he stuttered as he spoke "H-hey… please don't do this. I haven't done anything to deserve being r-raped…"

"I'm not going to rape you Alfred. I like the way you look, your perfect" Ivan said, as he tried to calm him down.

"P-perfect?" Alfred asked in amazement, no one had called him perfect before.

"Da. I can't help but want to become one with you." Ivan licked Alfred neck slowly. He found commenting the blonde made him calmer and liked that he shivered from the lick.

"I-I guess it could be okay…" Ivan nipped Alfred neck when he said that and purred softly. Alfred let out a small squeak like noise "A-As long as your gentle!"

"I will be gentle Alfred, as long as you want me to be gentle." Ivan let go of his hands, and held Alfred's chin. Alfred's eyes met Ivan's eyes right before Ivan kisses him.

Alfred kissed back shyly at first, but with some soft massaging on his neck by Ivan's hand. The kissing soon got heated as they both wanted to control the kiss.

When Ivan pulled back, he chuckled before speaking "may I make our kiss even deeper?"

"Do whatever you want, you don't have to ask me" Alfred panted. He was still getting his breath back from the first kiss.

"As you wish~" Ivan purred, lust underling the tone of his voice.

The next kiss got even more heated when Ivan made it deeper. Alfred still fought for some control though he was not as good as Ivan was. It wasn't hard for him to find just where to caress to get a soft moan from Alfred. Ivan pulled back to let Alfred breathe, and felt himself panting as well.

Alfred was feeling too warm now and wanted to get his jacket off, but he couldn't with Ivan on top of him. Luckily Ivan wanted to take Alfred's clothes off, and started stripping the American of his jacket. He slipped his hand under the shirt Alfred was wearing under his jacket and lightly massaged at his skin, purring at how soft and warm it felt.

Alfred could stop soft moans spilling from his lips as he felt Ivan's hands on his skin. He liked the sensations that he felt from the hands massaging at his skin.

"C-come on, take off my shirt…" Alfred asked, trying to hide the begging tone in his voice.

"Impatient aren't we?" Ivan said as he took off Alfred's shirt, chuckling. He then went back to the massaging touches, as he took a quick look over Alfred's body.

"Perfect" he purred before leaning down and slowly licking Alfred's right nipple. He liked the soft moan that slipped past Alfred lips. He licked a few more times before nipping softly and sucking on the nipple.

Alfred's hand held on to Ivan as his nipple was sucked. Soft moans coming from his lips unashamedly as he tried to rub Ivan's back.

Ivan purred as he felt Alfred trying to give pleasure as well as receive it. Ivan switched nipples and sucked, his eyes darkening from lust.

"m-more" Alfred panted between his soft moans.

Ivan pulled back from sucking the American's nipple before speaking "do I not get any pleasure?"

Alfred softly growled as he started to unbutton the Russian's coat, then striping him of that coat and shirt. He licked Ivan's chest, and liked the taste that was Ivan. He licked slow circles as he tried to find spots that would make Ivan moan. When he found a spot he could make Ivan moan softly he would suck there.

Ivan liked the feeling that Alfred was giving him, he couldn't help but moan softly even if he was normally a quiet person during any sexual encounters.

"Alfred… " He panted softly when Alfred had pulled back from sucking. Alfred looked up at him and was pulled into a hot and passionate kiss.

When they separated they were both panting, and could see the lust in each other eyes.

"May we go to the bed now Alfred?" Ivan asked between pants.

"We may" Alfred answered.

Ivan smiled and got off of him before picking him up and carrying him to the bed he had in the diner. He set Alfred down softly before getting on the bed himself and kissing Alfred. He reaches his hand down lower to slightly rub Alfred's crotch; shivering when Alfred moaned and tried to push up into the touch.

Ivan pulled back from the kiss, giggling as he rubbed some more, getting more moans from the American.

"You like that?" Ivan purred into his ear "do you want more?"

"Yes!" Alfred panted between his moans "more…"

"Very well" Ivan said as he gave a small nip to Alfred's ear before starting to undo the American's pants and striping them off.

He started to rub Alfred though his boxers, his eyes getting even darker with lust when the moans got louder. Alfred wanted more sweet friction he tried to push into Ivan's hand, uncaring at the Russian man giggles when he did.

"So inpatient~" Ivan said as he tugged off Alfred's boxers.

Alfred felt Ivan eyes looking at him and couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious. What if Ivan saw something that he didn't like?

"Perfect…" Ivan muttered as ran his hands lightly over Alfred's legs, enticing shivers from the light touches.

"Thank you…" Alfred said as he looked Ivan in the eyes then he asked "may I take your clothes now?"

"Yes you may" Ivan purred as he smiled, letting Alfred take off his pants and boxers off.

Alfred thought Ivan body was wonderful as he looked over it and touched Ivan's skin lightly.

Ivan pulled Alfred close so there body's where touching "you like what you see?" he purred into Alfred's ear.

Alfred shivered from their skin touching before answering, lust evident in his tone" very much"

"Good" Ivan said before kissing Alfred deeply and slightly rubbing against him. Alfred moaned at the feeling of so much sweet friction and tried to get more.

When Ivan pulled back he slowly licked from Alfred's neck to his ear, and then whispered "may I be one with you?"

"Yes…" Alfred panted "you may."

Ivan smiled, and purred. He reached for some lube he kept in the nightstand by the bed, and put some on is hands. He knew he had to be gentle, as he had promised he would be. He started to rub Alfred's entrance before slowly pushing one finger into Alfred.

Alfred shuddered when the finger was inside him, but stayed calm as Ivan slowly rubbed his finger around.

Soon a second finger was added by Ivan as he started to scissor his fingers slowly to stretch out Alfred. Alfred shortly got used to the second finger scissoring and softly moaned.

Ivan added the third fingered and watched as Alfred get used to the third finger and started to push against the fingers. Alfred wanted more, and he wanted to right now.

Ivan saw this need and pulled out his fingers, hearing a whine come from the American as he did so. He coated himself with the lube and then got into position.

Ivan kissed Alfred as he started to slowly push into the American. He heard Alfred moan as he pushed in more. He pulled back from the kiss when he was halfway inside, panting. Alfred was very tight and warm so it was very had for Ivan not to just thrust inside the heat quickly.

"Alfred…" Ivan muttered softly as he fully got himself inside of Alfred.

"Ivan…" Alfred panted, keeping his body relaxed as he got used to the feeling of being filled. They kissed passionate again as Ivan slightly rocked against Alfred, as he felt a need to move.

"Move…" Alfred panted when Ivan moved back from the kiss and Ivan lightly pecked Alfred's forehead before pulling out halfway. Then he slowly thrusts back in, earning a moan from Alfred.

He did a few more half thrusts before he did a full one, inducing loud moans from Alfred and himself. He kept thrusting and went faster or harder when he thought Alfred could take it.

When Alfred felt that he was getting close he moaned out "close!" Ivan understood and trusted as fast and hard as he dared to and stroked Alfred. He could feel himself getting close as well and kissed Alfred deeply.

Alfred moaned loudly into the kiss as he came, and tighten around Ivan. Ivan did a few more thrust before he came inside of Alfred with a low moan. As he panted he pulled out of Alfred and lay next to him.

Alfred panted heavy as he felt himself pulled into Ivan's chest. He cuddled up to the Russian before falling asleep.

Ivan smiled at the sleeping blonde, before pecking the top of his head and falling asleep himself.

_

"Alfred, you should know that it snowed more while we slept and now you can't leave until it melts" Ivan told him when they were eating breakfast together with a smile.

Alfred knew that it wouldn't be too bad to stay, and smiled brightly.

"Just make sure I don't get bored Ivan."


End file.
